Victoria Noir
Character History: Lady Victoria Noir is a dark fairy princess who has been living with her aunt, Queen Marcella of the dark fairies, since she was very young, after her parents died in a tragic accident that destroyed her home village. Later on in life she began training with The Master and became one of his best pupils. However, upon finding out that Leaf put The Master out of commission, Victoria tried to sacrifice him as a means of bringing back her fallen teacher. But she failed in the process thus making the Crusaders one of her enemies with this defeat. Her main target though is Avian, who she has been fighting since her late teens along side her obnoxious, cute, catlike ally, under orders of her aunt. She also has a small two tailed fox as a familiar that she bonded with when she was 13 years old. Her aunt is her only known living relative. Personality Victoria is a powerful woman who is devoted and determined to become strong and live up to the expectations of those who she serves such as her aunt and the Master. Her confidence and devotion while a strength is also a flaw as it caused her downfall when she first encountered the Crusaders underestimating Sean and the others and their determination to help the friend they cared about and her devotion in the lengths she was willing to go to achieve her goal caused certain things that caused the Crusaders to get the drop on her. She is highly pyrophobic do to an early childhood trauma. Victoria is also real stickler about being 100% honest. She hates liars and lying. Powers and Abilities: She was born with powers to reanimate and manipulate the dead, as well as control lightning and can control foxes as needed. She wears a small locket that she can store souls inside of. Relationship With Her Allies And Friends/Enemies: Allies: Queen Marcella: The Master: The Master was Victoria's teacher who helped her perfect her skills and powers eventually becoming one of his best pupils. When she learned of his defeat she was beyond devastated but remained determined to help despite his persistence that he didn't need it. Despite her defeat when trying to sacrifice him her devotion to him remained strong even when he denounced her and told her not to return to him. Despite this though this more than likely won't be the last time they meet and she shall probably have another encounter with him at a later stage but for now she remains with her aunt since the encounter having been injured during the fight. Enemies: Avian: FightingLeaf and Husky: FightingLeaf and Husky are probably second high on her list in terms of ranking the Crusaders she hates the most behind Avian. Her anger towards him for defeating reducing the Master to a former shell of what he once was strong. She also may have been a tad jealous of him for being one of the Master's best servants until he and his future allies rebelled. Nonetheless though despite being beaten she remains determined to get him and the others someday for revenge against her defeat but her main enemy is Avian who having joined the team now makes her future revenge against them easier to pull off she can kill all her enemies at once if she wanted. Sean: Doctor Menace: Connor Faraday: Alari MD/Mr. Director: Trivia: • Victoria was created by Thai-Rei May along with Avian and the rest of her supporting cast. When the Crusaders Adventures series began there was a contest held where the viewer would create their own villain and the winner would have their villain featured in the series. Thai won and thus Victoria became a villain with her history of her being a dark fairy, her aunt being mentioned and her history with the Master being the only backstory she was given. Originally thought of as a one-off but with the addition of Avian and the idea having a lot of potential she is set to be a returning antagonist with her history and background with Avian being explored in future episodes as well as introducing some allies of hers such as her aunt. • • • •